totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Syle
Note: All These Pictures are Free Drawn. Please don't make fun of my drawing ability. Vote Lady Gaga is Coming Back. Characters Derik Martenez Megan Hellenfer Pikachu Chapter 1:Welcome to 'Paradise' "Welcome! Here at Lake Wherever, 11 Teens are coming here for 8 weeks in order to win $1,000,000!"Chris Annouced as Syle Arrived. "Hey." Syle Calmly said."Hey Syle! Are You ready to 'waste' 18 Weeks Of your Life at this Dump?" "I guess." Syle Shrugged as Someone else arrived. "Hey, Are you Ready for LADY GAGA!?!?!" Lady Gaga Anounced. "What The..." Syle and Chris Said,Turning around. Lady Gaga Winked at Syle, Thus creeping Syle Out. "Get Away From My Cousin You creep!" Sonic Yelled As he jumpped off the boat. "OMG IT'S SONIC!" Ash Yelled,Pikachu on his back. He Jumped off the boat and ran straight to Sonic. Sweety and Sugar Got off the boat together.Ami and Yumi Arrived right afterward. Derik Arrived, and jumped off the boat, Just to be tackled by Lady Gaga. "Your Hot!" Lady Gaga Yelled. Megan Arrived, Yelling at Lady Gaga; "Get Off My man!" Chris Annouced to the 11, They had to vote some one out before he made teams. They all Made their way to the firepit..... Chris said, "I'll ask you all one by one Who You want out of Total Drama Syle." As He Approached Syle,Syle Yelled out "Lady Gaga!" "After these messages, We'll find out How the other votes fall. "Welcome back. Now, Lady Gaga, Who do you vote fo-" "Megan! SHE STOLE DREIK FROM MEH!" Lady Gaga Yelled. "Megan. Who do you vote for?" "El Stupidio;A.K.A Lady Gaga. Derik was never hers in the first place." "Ok. Next Derik;Your Vote goes to....." "Lady Gaga." "Sonic,You Vote..." "Lady Gaga." "Ash, Your vote is for..." "Megan." "Pikachu, You vote..." Pikachu Choughs,and says,"I vote Megan." Everyone was In awe,a pokemon NEVER talked before. Exept for Mewoth...."Ok, Ami you vote....." "Lady Gaga." "It's a 5 to 3 Vote, Lady Gaga with 5. Sweety your vote is..." " I vote for Sugar." "Sugar,You vote..." "Myself." "The Current Votes are at Lady Gaga with 5,Megan with 3, and Sugar with 2. Yumi, You Vote for....." "Lady Gaga." "With 6 Votes, Lady Gaga Is Out of here!" Chapter 1;Part 2 "Ok, It's Time for teams."Chris Happily Announced. "Megan,Derik,Ami,Yumi,and Syle;You are Krazy Katz, While Ash,Pikachu,Sugar,Sweety,and Sonic are the Smashin' S'mores." Megan Is Sitting in the confessional."This Can Smells like....Crap! But Anyways,I have Derik, PUFFY,and my Cousin." "It's Time For the challange! Get into your Swimming gear and meet me at the cliff." "Ok, The challange is Jump of the cliff, to land into the safe zone.What Ever is in the Orange bobers is safe from Piraniahs." Chris Said. "As The Voters of the majorty,Krazy Katz are first." Megan and Derik are Scared,But They Jump together. They land in the safe zone.Syle Looks Down and Glups,"I'm Scared." "But You'll Go!" Yumi Kicks Syle,Making him fall off the cliff."Yumi, Why did you do th- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ami steps Off the cliff. Yumi jumps off and she yells "Yahoo!" Ami and Yumi land in the safe zone, Syle lands on one of the bobbers,hitting him in the Kiwis."Doh!" Syle Screams in pain."Screamin' S'mores,Everyone has to jump in order to win. Ash, Your First." Ash Runs, and Flips off the cliff. He makes it in the safe zone. Sonic was excited to try to face his fear, so he just walked off the cliff. Sugar and Sweety jumped just like Megan and Derik, and Sonic and them landed in the safe zone. Pikachu was last, and He said,"I can't do it! I'm an Eletric type! I COULD Die!" "Then you wear this,For the rest of the day." Chris Slaps a Hat on Pikachu's Head. It has a Picture of a chicken saying "I'm A Chicken!" "Everyone, The Krazy Katz Win! Screamin' Smores, Your voting out someone. Screamin' Smores Elimination "You Guys lost. All because Of Chicken-Chu." Chris Said. "I could of died!" "Shut up." You Guys Will Vote for Someone to go home tonight. Go line up by the confessonal." Sweety:I vote Sugar. She May be my sister,but she's mean. Pikachu:I vote Sweety,She had to jump with someone,when she didn't have too. Ash:I vote Sweety;She Could of jumped by herself! Sugar:I vote for Sweety.She's Annoying. Sonic:I vote Sugar. She's Like silent. "I'm Sorry But Sweety,Your Leaving This Island. Good Bye." Chris said. "Fine! I'll Leave!" She Stormed down the dock,Crying. "Sweety is Gone, That leaves 4." Ash Said. Chapter 2:It all started with a Muffin....... Megan Woke up,stepping out the door, She tripped on a muffin, she picked it up and read it. "Accept this Peanut butter muffin!" She read aloud. She took a bite only to spit it out, and yelled, "WHAT THE CRAP?!?!? THIS ISN'T PEANUT BUTTER! YOU Muffin! She then Got squrited with water. "What the heck?!?!?" "If you say 'Muffin' twice, Your out of the challange!" Megan Sighs, and walks to the S'mores' cabin. She walks in, Watching Sonic,Ash,and Pikachu Planning an Attack on the Katz, And she said, "If you say 'Muffin' Twice,You get invincibility!" "Really? Muffin,Muffin!" All 3 of them shouted;thus causing Chris, to squirt them. "You guys are stupid. Megan was Lying." Chris said;Trying to keep a straight face. "Now, There is 1 S'more Left,and 4 Katz! Who Will win? Find out on Total Drama Syle After this." "Welcome back! I'm here with Syle,Sugar,Derik,Ami,and Yumi. If they say muffin twice...." Chris said. "Muffin Muffin!"Yelled Syle,Ami,and Derik. "That Was SUCH An epic fail." Chris,Yumi,and Sugar said. "So, Now in the compitition, Sugar and Yumi. Which One will win?" "Here,Take a muffin, Sugar."Megan Said, getting squirted again."What The Heck was that for?!?!" "I don't know, It's fun spraying you!" Chris Chuckled. "I don't want your dumb muffin,ya muf- Hey!" Sugar said,Angered. "You almost Tricked me into me saying muffin again!" Sugar said as she got sprayed. "CRAP!" "Well, The S'mores are in elimination AGAIN. All Because of...Sugar!" S'mores Elimination "Ok, You guys lost over Trickery. All Preformed by...Megan! That's why She's Picking who goes!"Chris said. "Ok, I say Pikachu and Sonic are safe.Ash;Your are safe also. Sugar,Your out." Sugar walked down the dock, Shruging,Saying "Meh. I knew I was gonna be out early, so who cares?" Chapter 3: Fear Facers "Welcome! Last time one Total Drama Syle.....Megan Tricked The S'mores into Saying Muffin twice. That made them go to elimination.Megan Picked who goes, since she preformed Trickery. Sugar Was picked to leave."Chris said."Time to find out what happens Today on Total! Drama! Syle! Last Night Megan: I'm Scared of losing my lucky bandana. Derik:I'm Scared of losing my Ducky Momo Necklace.*Lifts bandana* Sonic: I'm Scared of Explosions. Ami: D: I can't stand worms. Yumi:I hate being licked. Ash:I would die if I lost my Pokedex. Pikachu: I'm scared of Muffins. Syle: I'm Scared of cars,Penguins,and cats. Now "You guys will be facing your fears today. Let's start with The Krazy-" "Where's my Bandana?!?!?!" "That's where we are starting. Megan,Derik,and Ash you must go a whole day with your favorite things. If you can't, Go ring the bell at the end of the dock." Megan Dashed for the dock,but Derik stopped her. "Megan, If you ring the bell, the team will vote you out." Derik said. "But What will you d-" Derik Stopped her with a Kiss. "Do that again." Derik and Megan kissed, and they went back to the group. Derik put his bandana on Megan. "Ok, Let's watch the others try to face their fears." Chris said. "Sonic, You must walk through the mine feild." "D: I cant! Wait...." He Speeded past all the mines, thus making it to the end. "I did it!" "That makes 1 point for the S'mores. Now let's watch as Ami Faces her Fear." Ami Walked to the big tub holding tons of worms. "You must sit in the tub of worms,for the rest of the day." "Ok, Here I go!" Ami Said,sitting down in the worm tub. "Let's See how Ami Reacts to this, after these Messages!" Chris Said. She ammedtliy jumped out. "Syle;You must sit in this car, that's filled with cats and Penguins." Chris said. "I can't!" Syle Said,as He started crying."Syle, I know it's hard, but you need to sit in the car for at least a second." Megan Said. "Ok, for you Megan."Syle said walking to the car. As Syle Climbed in the car, a cat licked him and he giggled. "Hey this isn't too bad!" "Syle, You can come out now. So can you Ami." "Nahhh I don't want to!" Syle Said,Laughing as a Kitten was licking him. "Ok, Yumi, You must get licked by....Melody!" Chris announced. "No Way, She's a Creeper." Yumi Said. "Fine. Since Ami and Yumi Chickened out; The Katz Lose! Syle, Your safe for spending the longest time in the car." Krazy Katz Elimination "Guys! You were on a Winning Streak!" Chris said. "Whatever. Vote now." Megan:I vote Ami. Derik:I vote Ami. Ami:I vote Yumi. Yumi:I vote Ami. Syle:I vote Yumi. "Syle,Megan,and Derik. No Votes against you. That Means Ami,Yumi. One Of you are getting you butt out of here. Ami,with a vote of 3 to 2, Ami you are leaving Lake Wherever."Chris announced."Bye everyone."Ami Said, walking down the dock. Chapter 4: "Speed,I am Speed." ~ Lighting McQueen "Now,After 2 people get eliminated;It's the Merge. 1 person is coming back then." Chris said to the 7 contestants Remaining. "That Contestant will Either be; Lady Gaga or Sweety.The Prosess is simple. We ask the public,who wants who to come back;then who get's the most votes comes back!" Chris said. "Today's Challange will be a race!" "Come on;I can't run worth crap!" Megan said. "Now, Let's Start the Challange! But First; Take these back." Chris gives Megan Her Bandana;Derik his Ducky Momo necklace,and Ash His Pokedex. "Now Let's Start the Race!" Chris said as the A group went to the beach. Derik and Megan Held hands as Chris Fired his Starter gun. Sonic Was at the Finish in a Fraction of a Second. Megan Let go of Derik's hand,and darted towards the finish. Derik, Shocked ran to megan."Hon,What are you doing?" "Winning." "That's Nic-GAH!" Derik was running backwards, so he tripped over Megan's foot, Landing him at the end. Megan Then Tripped over him,making Sonic Fall. "2 for the Katz, 1 for the S'mores. Find Out how the race ends after this!" Chris said. "Welcome back."Chris said as Syle and Pikachu came to the finish line. Ash and Yumi were walking together,like they were in love;but then Ash ran to the finish. "Come On Ash!" Yumi said angered. Yumi walked in the confessinal. "I'm out today." Yumi said. Krazy Katz Elimination "You guys may vote now." Chris said. Megan: I vote Yumi. Derik:I vote Yumi Syle:I vote Yumi. Yumi:I vote Megan. "Syle,Derik,You had No votes against you." Chris said. "Meanwhile one of these Girls have the whole Team Against her. And Let me say; Megan. Your bandana is Lucky because Your Staying!" "Yes!" Megan Said Hugging Derik and Syle. "Yumi, Your Out of here. Good Bye." Chris said as Yumi walked down the dock. "Whatever, I was going anyways." Yumi said. Chapter 5: Shooting Range "Since the challange is called 'Shooting Range'; we Have to go to an Archery court." Chris said Dissappointed. "Now, Pick 1 person on your team to compete in our compititon." The teams huddled up. "Megan, Is the best archrer here. She's gonna kick our butts." Pikachu said. "and I'm too small to hold the bow. So It's either Ash or Sonic." "Ok, Well that's Great." Ash said. "I'll do it." "Chris! We Have our choice!" Pikachu said. "It's Ash." "Ok, Katz, who do you pick?"Chris said "Me." Megan said. "Let's start the challange after this." Chris said. "We are Back!" Chris said. "Let's start the Challange! First one to 100 points, wins." "Huh!" Megan Fired Arrow 1. It Got her 10 Points. "Ash. Your turn." Ash Fired his Arrow, he missed the target. "Megan. Your Turn." Megan Fired,And got a 5. Ash Then Fired his, and it hit red. Megan Fired hers and It hit yellow. Ash fired his, and it (Finally) Hit Yellow. "Megan has 25; Ash has 11. Who Will Win? Find out after this." Chris said. "We are Back! Again.... But anyways Back to the Challange!" Chris said. "Megan Fire your next arrow." Megan Ended up fireing 2 at the same time. The both hit 10. Ash Tried; He failed. He missed with both of them. Megan Pulled back her bow as Pikachu Bit her. She Relased her arrow and it landed at 10. "How Does She Do that?"Pikachu asked Derik. "Nerves. She's Been bitten and Punched so much,she's pain-proof." Derik Replied as Megan Fired her arrow. Ash Fired his arrow at the same time. They BOTH Hit Yellow. "Megan's at 55,Ash 21." Chris said as Megan fired 3 arrows. They landed on 1,5,and 10. "Scrach that. 71;Megan's at 71." Ash Fired 2, they landed on yellow. "Ash has 41." Megan Fired 3, only 2 landed on yellow. The last one landed on blue. Ash Fired 3. They all landed on yellow. "The Scores are....Megan:95. Ash:71." Megan Fired an arrow, it landed on Blue. "Megan Won! And Since she Was the one who participated, She Picks who goes!" Again..... Screamin' S'mores Elimination "Megan, Pick Who Goes!" Chris said. "Ok, Chris. I pick....Sonic. Sorry Man." Megan Said Hugging Sonic. "Meh,It's Ok." Sonic said as he walked down the dock. "Find out who comes back,and who goes. Next time on Total Drama Syle!" Chris said. Chapter 6: Awake-a-Thon "Ok,The person who is coming ba-"Chris got cut of by "LADY GAGA!" Lady Gaga Yelled. Megan Looked So Ticked she just said "Stupid Public." She Left the Campfire area, and went in the cabin. "Darn Public. I hate the Darn public, I might quit; But I need the money. GAH! I hate life." She said as Derik walked in. He Kissed Megan and lead her out back to the campfire. "Megs,Stay Put." Derik said. "Ok, Today's challange is to stay awake! The last 2 awake, are safe."Chris said. "Let's Start!" Megan and Derik were sitting together, Lady Gaga, Being annoying. "Here," Chris said. "Take these sugar cookies!" Chris said as Ash,Pikachu,and Syle Took one. "Yum! These are Good!" They said,Falling to the ground.Derik was reaching for one,but Megan Slapped his hand away. "Bad Derik,Bad." Megan said,laughing. Derik Smiled and hugged Megan. Lady Gaga licked Megan. "HE'S MINES!" Lady Gaga said, hopping on Megan's Head. "GET OF OF HER!" Derik yelled, Tackling Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga took Derik's Ducky Momo Necklace, and held it over the fire. "Now, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR DUCKY IS GOING TO DIE." Derik Tackled Lady Gaga AGAIN, as Megan Cought his Necklace. Derik Grabbed a Cookie and Shoved it in Lady Gaga's Mouth. "Yummy...." Lady Gaga said, Falling Asleep. Everyone Woke up. "Time for the elimination!" Elimination "Megan Derik. You guys are safe. And Because of that; you won't vote. Go Vote now." Lady Gaga:I vote Ash. Syle: I vote Ash. Ash: I vote Lady Gaga. Pikachu: I vote Ash. "Lady Gaga, You have 1 vote. Ash you have 3 votes."Chris said. "Pikachu?" Ash said, shocked. "I'm Sorry. I had to do it." Pikachu said as Ash Was taken away. "Find out what happens Next on Total Drama Syle!" Chris said. Chapter 7: Loser's Resort "We have decided to go around the cruddy island and go to the Loser's Resort. All we are gonna do is ask them to vote on who they want out."Chris said. He approached where everyone was sitting, and said.."I LIKE MUFFIN CAKES! but That's not what I was orignally going to say. Who do you want to join you here? You can vote out of Megan,Derik,Pikachu,Syle,or Lady Gaga." "Pikachu." Ash said Angered. Sugar and Sweety both said Megan, and Ami and Yumi voted Syle. Sonic voted Syle. "And Syle is Joining you here!" Chris said. "Wait What?" Syle said getting dragged down the dock."Wow Did I get-" "The Eliminated contestsants." Chris said Throwing Syle on the boat. "Now there are 4. Find Out what happens next time!" Chris said. Chapter 8: Where are We? Better Yet, Where is He? Megan Awoke. "Derik,Derik,Derik,Derik,Derik,Derik,Derik." Megan said poking a sleeping Derik. "WHAT!!??!?!?" Derik said. "Derik.......We're on a bunk bed......IN THE MIDDLE OF WATER!!!!!" "Huh?" Derik looked off the side of the bed. "Gah!" They ended up crashing into a tree, and Lady Gaga and Pikachu bumped into the back of them. Chris came on the announcementy thing. "You guys need to find me. The first one to do so wins." Derik Then jumpped off the bed,swimming towards the forest. Megan was on his back. Derik made it to the tent,but Chris wasn't there. He made his way towards the cliff. He made it to the top, Chris was on a Ledge. "Found Ya!" Derik fell off the cliff. Lady Gaga Yelled. "CHRIS WAS FOUND. HE WAS IN THE MESS HALL. MEGAN FOUND HIM." Chris was on the Annoucer thingy. "Everyone come to the pitfire." Elimination "Megan. You are safe." "Wait. I want to use my Invicibilty on Derik." "Ok, Let's start the voting!" Derik: I vote Lady Gaga. Megan: I vote Lady Gaga. Pikachu:I vote Megan. Lady Gaga:I'm voting....MEGAN! "Derik,Pikachu. No votes. Your safe. Megan and Lady Gaga. You both had 2 votes. But! Since Megan did a Kind act of kindness,she's staying. Bye Lady Gaga." Lady walked down the dock,angered. Chapter 9: Dodge-Pokeball "Ok Final 3! We will play.....DODGE-POKEBALL! You 3 have to dodge 3 pokeballs.If your hit by 1, Your out."Chris said,throwing a Pokeball at Megan. Megan ducked,and hit missed. Chris sent Derik's Pokeball at him. That one missed him,and Chris then Chucked a ball at Pikachu. Pikachu's one hit him in the face. (Refer to my Icon for what it looked like.) Chris Threw a pokeball at Megan and Derik at the same time.Megan's Missed as Derik got hit."And That's the Challange! Megan wins!" Elimination "Megan. Since You won, You pick who goes."Chris said."I would orignally pick Pikachu,but since Going agaist Derik is horrible,I'm sorry Derik. Your Leaving." Derik walked down the dock,waving. Chapter 10:The Finale! "It's The Finale!" Chris said to the Final 2 Megan and Pikachu. "You must Build the 20 peice puzzle infront of you,Walk across the wood plank over the mud pit,and then run to finish line. GO!" Megan Grabbed all the edges,and put them sucurely in place. Pikachu looked at Megan and did the same. Megan Stuck the last pieces in place,and ran to the wood. Pikachu struggled,but he finished. Pikachu and Megan were neck and neck. Megan Dashed and made it to the wood. She ran across that,And was almost at the finish. She Tripped,and Rolled. Pikachu just started the home strech. Megan,rolling,made it to the Finish. "Megan Wins! Megan Wins!" Chris said. "And That's the Game! Megan Won, Pikachu came in Second!" Elim. Table 1-Megan Picked who was eliminated. Low-This Contestant's name was called Last. NC-There was no Challenge. 2-Megan Origgnally won, but she gave Derik Invincibilty. Category:Syle190